UnderCover is a itch!
by novasenshi
Summary: Rin Tomeo just received her first undercover job. She must befriending 3 killers and that's not a problem until a dangerous love triangle develops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dear Diary,

Hey it's just me again. You remember Tony right? My boss? Well, you won't believe this but he told me to take a break from all my work and get ready for my new case. Just in case I forgot to write this… well… I'm going on my FIRST undercover job. Can you believe it? I waited more than a year for this opportunity and I can't help but be excited.

Well, as always.

A pleasure filling you in

-- Rin

The young woman read over her work one last time and sighed in excitement. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked towards her computer screen. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Rin has been working as a cop for a few years and then out of know where; Tony tells her she's going to have the chance to be an undercover agent. What more could she ask for?

"Hey Tomeo, get in here." Tony's familiar raspy voiced yelled from his office. Rin quickly jumped up from her chair and made her way towards the office. She sat down, smiled, stood back up, and bowed. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to be so informal. I'm just so excited."

Tony laughed, "Tomeo… Rin… we've been friends for years. You know I don't mind." Rin nodded and sat back into the chair. She pulled it closer to his desk and smiled excitedly. "Tomeo, I still don't think putting you undercover is a good idea." He could see the disappointment in her eyes. "HOWEVER, my boss is for it and told me to give you the job. Now, I'm going to tell you… this ain't going to be easy. I'm worried."

"I can handle it, sir." Rin smiled.

/It's not that I don't think you can do it, Rin. I'm just afraid of what might happen to you/

Tony nodded his head and handed a green folder to Rin. "If you read all the information in this folder, you should have a good understanding. You have 24 hours and then you HAVE to be ready."

"I understand and believe me Tony, you can count on me." Rin said, giving him one last smile.

----

"TAXI!"

A yellow cab pulled towards Rin and she quickly got inside. She only left the office for 5 minutes and as soon as she stepped outside it started to rain. "7th Street, near Brook's Book Store, please?" Rin told the driver as she rubbed some of the water out of her hair.

----

A tall man with a long silver ponytail stood at the end of 7th Street. He looked at his watch and mumbled under his breath. How long had it been? Hour? His patent was beginning to wear off and that was never a good sign. "Jaken, where the hell are you?" He mumbled, seconds later, a short man wearing all green ran coat ran towards him.

"I am so sorry sir." The man said bowing.

"Did you get it Jaken?"

"Yes sir h-here it is." Jaken pulled out a long thing suitcase and opened. A silver gun with crystals in beaded into the handle glittered at him. (Note: For those who saw Hellsing, think of Alcard's (spelling?) Sexy Silver gun)

"It's very rare, sir. It is rumored it has a powerful blast that can go through at least five people." Jaken smiled.

"If I didn't know this information, do you think I would have asked for it?" The man questioned, sticking the box inside his coat. Jaken was about to bow again but the man turned on his heels and walked away.

---

"BUTWHYAGROUPOFKILLERS? WHATIFTHEYKILLMEORSOMETHINGSTRANGE? WHYISN'TTHEREANYGI RLSINTHIS? DON'TYOUTHINKIT'SSTRANGE?" Rin yelled as she stomped into Tony's office the next morning.

Tony, hardly understanding a word she said, knew it had something to do with her case, rolled his eyes. "Well, you said you could handle it."

It was true Rin said she could handle it. She thought she could handle it last night when she read the report. She remembers clearly how it said she had to go undercover as an outlaw. She has to get close to these 3 guys named Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. Who have been smuggling rare guns and killing important CEO's and a group of other important people. Why would Tony's boss put her first undercover job in such a dangerous place was a complete mystery to Rin. But now that she had to go out and meet the guys, she was scared.

"Are you dropping out?" Tony asked.

"No I'm not dropping out! I can do this, besides… I already look the part." Rin said holding her coat closed and unnaturally close to her body.

"Are you going to show me what you're wearing?" Tony asked.

"NO!" Rin blushed. "I have go, wish me luck." Rin said, walking out the door.

"YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL TOMEO!" Tony yelled.

Rin's head popped back in the doorway and she gave him a little wink. "Don't worry… I took acting classes in college."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"A female? How old is this chick?" A man with wavy black hair asked.

"Well, sir, she is 26 years-old and she's looking for some excitement. She thinks of herself as an outlaw. She dropped out of High School when she was 17 and has been kicking back." Jaken said handing him a piece of paper.

"Out law? Drop Out? This girl's serious?" A silver haired man joked.

"As serious as a heart attack." A voice behind them answered.

The three boys turned around slightly surprised. A young women wearing black shorts, a black tube top with a katana necklace, knee high boots and long dark brown hair smiled at them. She had an odd sexiness to her, but at the same time she carried a rebellious look.

"How ya'll doing? My name is Rin and I'm here to try out for your little club." She smirked.

The silver haired man looked at in disgust, "Rin? You got a boring name. So plain… flat."

Rin eyed the man for a second before rolling her eyes, "And what's your?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshy, huh? What a strange name." She mocked. "How about you two?" Rin asked the man with long black hair and man wearing a green colored suite.

"I'm Naraku; I'm the leader of this… club. And that's Jaken." The black haired man answered.

His eyes looked over Rin's body and he gave her a smirk. "Looks like we got some fresh meat boys."

/This is going to be so easy/ Rin thought as a hand landed on her back.

"Thinking this "club" of ours is going to be easy? Well, let's just say we are the type of people that don't B.S." Jaken smiled. Rin gave the short man a look and chuckled.

"I'm sure I can handle it. You don't seem like the type of people to make life hell."

"If you can handle it… you won't have any objections to starting now, would you?" Naraku whispered in her ear. He put his arm around her and led her away.

Dear Diary,

The plan is turning out great. I would also like to say… MY ACTING IS A! My first day was a lot easier than I thought. I guess having a body can gain you anyone's trust. The guys couldn't keep their eyes off of me. For starters, that Sesshoumaru character is a RUDE ASS! Naraku is kinda cute, and Jaken… he's weird and seems a bit stupid.

It's hard to think these guys go out and kill people for fun. Well, today… I was asked to name guns and of course that was easy… considering I'm a cop! They tell me harder things are going to happen… I think its all talk. WE shall see.

Well as Always,

A pleasure filling you in

-- Rin

12:48pm (2 weeks later)

"So this is an easy job? You've been talking about it for the longest time and you make it sound like a big deal. I'm starting to think you're nothing but talk." Rin smiled as the group walked the steps of Sorrow Tower.

Naraku had his arm around her, which obviously meant he had an attraction to her. Jaken was behind them having a little trouble getting up the steps while Sesshoumaru walked in front. In the last week 'Sesshy' has been keeping an eye on her and it made her feel odd. She couldn't quite figure out what was odd about it… but she didn't like it.

"We're here," Sesshoumaru said opening a rusty door.

The group walked through the door and Rin immediately noticed she was standing on the roof. Rin watched Sesshoumaru pull out a 34 mm and handed it to her. "Hit that guy down below." He simply said.

Rin gave him an odd look and laughed, "You got to be kidding me. That old man down there looks like he's about to die. What's the point?"

"Why care if you want to be like us? Come on baby, it's the easiest part of the group." Naraku said pinching Rin's butt.

Rin smacked his hand away and aimed. /What am I doing? I can't kill someone./

"We are waiting Princess." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath.

"Shut-up and let me think." Rin snapped shooting the gun.

There were a few screams from below which made Rin pale a little. /Oh god! I didn't// She looked over the edge and noticed the old man being held by a woman. "Someone call for help! He's been shot!" She heard the woman yell. Rin's face quickly hardens as she turned to the group. "Poor dear… Well that's life! Shit happens." She said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jaken asked.

"I did what you wanted me to do; I'm going home."

"Let's meet up tonight." Naraku yelled.

"Trying to ask me out? I'll check my schedule and see if I can make it." Rin smiled walking away.

If Rin would have been paying more attention, she would have noticed the smirk that showed Sesshoumaru's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hello, I'm Rin Tomeo and I work for the TYPD. Did an older man with black hair come in here for a bullet injury?" Rin asked the hospital nurse.

"An older man did come in here a few minutes ago. It wasn't for a bullet injury, however." The nurse answered.

Rin gave her an odd look, "No? Can I have his numbers please? I have to ask him a few questions."

"Can I please see your badge? Not to be rude miss, but you don't look like a cop." The nurse said looking over Rin's red tube top under a black leather jacket.

Rin quickly pulled out her badge and the women gave her the number.

/Please don't let it be the same man/ Rin thought taking the elevator to the fourth floor. She remembered how she almost crashed getting to the hospital. She was in such a rush to see if that man was okay, she didn't really pay attention to the road. "Tony will kill me if something happened to him." She whispered.

Finally on the 4th floor and two doors on the right, Rin peeked inside the room. Her heart almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the SAME old man from before, starting blankly at her. He was pale and looked like he was in his early 60's. "H-Hello sir, I'm Rin Tomeo and I work with the TYPD. I'm here because I heard an elderly man was shot out on the streets. Are you him?"

The man moaned and smiled, "It's true there was a shot from somewhere. The good lord saved me from it, but I still had some pain."

"What do you mean?" Rin said walking into the room.

The old man took another breath, "You see the shot didn't hit me at all. I was shocked it was so close and that scared me. I'm an old man and I don't have a very good heart. It put gave me a little jump… I bet that shooter thought they had me."

"I'm so happy you are okay. I was so worried." Rin cried throwing her arms around him.

The old man smiled and rubbed her back lovingly. "It's okay, dear. I'm a tough one." He whispered over and over again. His hand moved down until it reached Rin's butt. He grinned as he received a slap in the face.

"Dirty old man." Rin glared.

The man smiled, "I still go it in me."

"What's your name?" Rin asked, calming down a little bit.

"The name's Miroku. I use to be a monk in my young days. That's a reason I'm not surprise someone would want to kill me. I did have a lot of enemies, even now."

Rin nodded standing up, "Miroku-sama, please make sure you're more careful in the future. Even if this is the first time I met you, it would be very devastating is something happened to you."

Rin gave him another smile and gave a respectful bow. When she entered the hallway, she felt the tears slide down her face. /I could have killed him. Am I doing the right thing? I'm going to get myself in trouble if I keep up with their games./

---

Rin opened the door to her apartment looking around the dark room. As she walked inside, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She pulled out her gun just incase and turned on her lamp.

/Calm down! You are just a little shaken from this morning./ Rin thought.

She sat her gun down on the living room table but quickly picked it up when her bedroom light flicked on. "Hello?" Rin called out as she walked towards the room.

**_Silence_**

"If there is anyone in here you better get out! I have a gun and I'll kill you if I have too." Rin yelled.

**_Silence_**

Rin gulped as she pushed the door open a little more, "This is your last chance."

**_Silence_**

Rin kicked her door all the way opened and screamed in surprise. Sesshoumaru was sitting on her bed smirking, "You're a brave girl."

"What the HELL do you think you are doing in MY house?" Rin screamed, pointing the gun at him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled the gun from her hands. "It's an apartment for one. And two, how do you expect to be like me if you're using such a shitty weapon?"

"Answer my question!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and sat back on the bed, "I followed you one night and that's why I know where you live. I'm here now because I was bored and wondering what you were up too."

"Why would you think I was home?" Rin asked.

"You said you were coming home after you left this morning. Where did you go?"

"I went out to meet this guy. I am a woman you know." Rin said rolling her eyes.

For the first time Sesshoumaru laughed and Rin blushed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"There's something about you I noticed. When I first met you… you were a big wanna-be criminal. Then when we started hanging out and you relaxed and I found you to be very interesting. But today, after you shot that guy on the street, you stared acting like a wanna-be again."

"Maybe I'm not what I seem." Rin smiled but mentally slapped herself in the head. /That was STUPID/ she thought.

"Maybe you aren't what you seem and maybe I'm not what I seem." Sesshoumaru whispered brushing his hand down her face.

"Who are you then?" Rin asked.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." Sesshoumaru answered coming down to kiss her.

Rin pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I don' think we should do this."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look and nodded his head.

"Want something to drink?" Rin blushed, walking into her kitchen.

Sesshoumaru remained silent but followed her into the kitchen.

"Okay then." Rin said pulling out 2 cups. /Why won't he say anything? I wouldn't be so nervous if he used that big mouth of his/

"Didn't think the bad girl got nervous," Sesshoumaru said reading her mind.

"I wouldn't be so nervous if the JERK that broke into MY house wasn't so silent." Rin yelled.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and grabbed her hand, "Attitude?"

Rin locked eyes with him, "Get off of me!"

Sesshoumaru smirked but then... Rin kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

7:48am

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

The sounds were loud and forceful. Rin mumbled in frustration and grabbed the phone near her bed. She took a few moments to move her untamed hair from her face, while the person on the other end yelled hello.

"Hello? Oh sorry, I know I was supposed to be in at 7:00. What? Okay, I'll be in at 9:00. Fine! Yeah… no, it's nothing. I'm just tired, okay? Bye."

Rin sighed and leans back into her bed. She was about to closer her eyes, but something beside her moved. "Who was that?" a deep voice asked.

Rin's widen and she let out a scream. Her heart felt as if it would explode and she nervously turned towards the strange cat like eyes that stared at her.

Rin couldn't answer, so she took the moment to examine the room around her. Wine bottles, champagne glasses, and clothing covered the floor. She felt her checks flush with blush and tears began to fill her eyes. /oh god! I just slept with a criminal… what am I going to do? What will Tony say if he found out/

She felt Sesshoumaru move towards her and a warm arm went around her body. He kissed her shoulder lightly, "What's wrong, kitten?"

Rin looked at him in complete shock as the tears rolled down her face. Before she knew it, she was crying like a baby in front of him. "What have I done!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped and he couldn't help but pull her closer to his body. "You're not that type of girl, huh?"

"W-what do you mean?" Rin asked, pushing him away.

"I thought you were the type to just sleep around. When you started crying… I guess I was wrong about you. To be honest… it makes me want know more about you."

Rin just stared at him. She didn't know what to say and his explanation confused her a bit. Here she was- sleeping in a bed with someone who she was has to put in jail. This kind of thing is not supposed to happen to a cop. So what if the guy's mysterious, sexy, strong, and yet gentle at the same time?

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

/Even so- maybe this one time won't hurt. He doesn't seem that bad… and I'll be able to handle it, right//

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin against him again and held her face in his hand. "Woman of mysterious." He whispered; bring her closer to his lips.

"I have to go somewhere." Rin said suddenly.

"It isn't even eight o'clock yet. You said you'll be in at nine… we still have time." Sesshoumaru smirked, pushing Rin down on the bed.

Rin's eyes widen for a minute and she smiled. /What do I have to lose/ She thought bring him down for a kiss.

---

Rin walked into the police station 45 minutes late.

"Tomeo, what took you so long? You said 9:00 not 15 minutes till 10." Tony yelled as Rin came shinning into his office. "Why are you glowing?" He asked.

Rin stopped and blushed, "Glowing?" she asked innocently.

Tony arched his eyebrow and handed Rin a stack of papers.

"Well anyways… your report on this case was great. I've read it over with my boss and he said everything was fine. Are you having any troubles at all?"

Rin blushed and whispered no.

"What's with you today?"

Rin looked at him and gave him a bright smile, "Let's just say, I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

---  
10:30am

"Where were you last night?" Naraku asked as Sesshoumaru walked into their hide out.

"I had something I had to take care of. Why? Is there a problem?"

Naraku glared at him, "I don't like the way you're speaking to me."

"And I don't like hearing your voice… now we're even." Sesshoumaru growled walking towards Jaken. "What's this?" he asked Jaken, as the small man leaned over his computer.

"This is our next target, sir. We are hitting the jackpot this time. It seems the United States will be bringing some very interesting weapons to Japan. They are over 100 million dollars and are supposedly very powerful. If we can break in and steal some; I'm sure we will be drowning in money." Jaken smiled.

"Whose idea was this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Mine. Inu-yasha Youkai will be there and you know he is the one who runs TYPD. TYPD is Japan's best police unite because he is a hell of a boss. Considering he will be around, I can settle a little score with him and deliver a huge blow to the TYPD. Not only will we get rich in the process, we also take care of a big problem." Naraku smiled. 

"It's going to be hell trying to do this. Don't you realize we are going against the United States as well as Japan's best? This isn't going to be an easy job. We will be jail forever if we are caught. You do understand this, don't you Naraku?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'm being smart. There are only 3 of us."

"4 of us," Jaken corrected. "Don't forget our little Rin. She's equal to us and this job will be perfect for her."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken and held him in the air by his neck. "We are not putting her in this. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Jaken shuddered.

"We will use whoever I say we use. If I want to use the girl- I will." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and threw Jaken to the ground. "Besides, once we are finish with this job. I'm moving out the country and taking the girl with me." Naraku laughed.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something under his breath and began walking away. Naraku watched him for a moment before yelling out. "Sesshoumaru, if there is something you are hiding I will find out."

"Whatever, I'll be back in a few hours." 

Naraku nodded and turned his attention towards Jaken. "Think he's hiding something?" Jaken asked.

"If he is hiding something… I'll kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" Rin called, as she entered her apartment.

Sesshoumaru told her he would come back to her place at 7pm so they could eat dinner together and talk about last night. It was now 7:30 and Rin already thought of an excuse to use for being late. She cleverly bought a few bags of groceries and another bottle of wine. She hoped they could have a romantic evening together, but from the looks of it she would be alone.

"I knew I couldn't trust him," Rin mumbled throwing the bags in her kitchen.

Rin walked into her bedroom and smiled when she saw a note lying on her bed. She picked it up and smirked when flower petals fell from inside of it.

Rin,

Meet me in Moonlight Park at 8:00. Try to wear something nice and don't wear any underwear.

From,

Me

P.S.  
I was just kidding about the underwear.

"That guy can be sick sometimes," Rin smiled, running to her closets.

8:45pm

"Where the hell is he?" Rin mumbled, running her hands down her arms.

She knew it was going to be a little cold outside, but she decided not to wear a coat. She was hoping Sesshoumaru would keep her warm, but she was once again wrong. She wore a black t-shirt that had "Angels Never Cry" in gold and silver letters across the chest, a black miniskirt, knee length boots, and her hair was in loose waves. She wanted to wear something that would catch his attention, but make sure unwanted people would notice her.

"YOU JERK!" Rin yelled, walking off and in the direction of her apartment.

"I guess I should take these back then." A voice laughed behind her.

Rin turned around and gasped when she saw Naraku standing there. He had a dozen roses in his hand and wore all black. His eyes looked seductively over her body and he nodded in approval.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

He gave her a confused look, "I told you to meet me here. Were you hoping for someone else?"

Rin shook her head and gave him a hug, "You bought me flowers, how sweet."

/I almost said something about Sesshoumaru. He's going to think something is up if I don't stay out with him tonight./

"So what do you have planned tonight?" Rin asked, taking his hand.

Naraku smirked and pulled Rin to him, "Whatever you have in mind."

Rin blushed and pulled away from him, "I would like to see what kind of man you are. Do you have what it takes to impress a bad ass like me?" Rin laughed, putting up her bad girl act.

"I think I know what will impress you." Naraku said pulling her away.

----

"Jaken, where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked walking into their hideout.

He knew Rin was going to kill him for being late, but he wanted to make sure Naraku wasn't watching him. If he knew Naraku was here, he could have a relaxing night with his woman and not have to worry that Naraku was going to shoot him through her window. 

"Naraku is out with Rin. He said he wanted to spend the evening with the lady." Jaken answered.

Sesshoumaru gasped and balled up his fist, "Do you know where they went?"

"No, he said he was going to meet her in Moonlight Park and go ahead from there." Jaken smiled.

Sesshoumaru glared at the little man and walked out the door. As he was leaving, Jaken heard him mumble, "If he touches her... he's dead."

----

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rin?" Naraku asked, as he watched Rin pick up a small gun.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. She couldn't believe Naraku took her to a firing range for a romantic date. He said, "I noticed you were a little off when you shot that man from the building. We wouldn't want you having anymore accidents in the future. We can't risk that happening and I wouldn't want to get rid of my favorite girl."

Rin rolled her eyes again thinking about his words. She was so absorbed into her thoughts she didn't notice Naraku had his hand on her side. She moved away from him and she heard him chuckle.

"You aren't very responsive today. You seem a little out of it. Something wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Rin nodded her head, "Why would there be anything wrong? I always wanted to come to a firing range for a date. It has a... intriguing romance about it. Don't you think?"

Naraku pushed her and glared, "If you weren't enjoying yourself... why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Rin was shock from his sudden appearance of anger, but she didn't back down. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared back. "You seemed like you were having such a good time feeling me up and not firing your gun. Honestly, if you think you're gonna get with me, you got another thing coming."

Naraku smirked, "I like that fire in you, baby. You just seemed 10 times hotter just now."

Rin gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

"Doesn't matter; let's go get something to eat." He said, grabbing her hand.

Rin, still confused, let a sneering Naraku lead her out of the range. She didn't know what she could say to make him stop. She was nervous, but something inside of her was excited to find out what was going to happen next.

-----

Sesshoumaru watched in shock as Rin handed Naraku an ice-cream cone. He had been following the two for an hour, never coming up with an excuse to get Rin away from him. He knew he could always walk over and take her. However, Naraku would begin to think they have something together and he didn't want that.

Rin's laughter broke Sesshoumaru's thoughts and his blood began boiling when he saw Naraku wipe Rin's mouth with a napkin. Rin had an embarrass look on her face and she pushed him away yelling. Naraku laughed and put his arm around her.

"There you two are." Sesshoumaru yelled, realizing he uncovered himself.

Rin looked up and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them. She quickly pulled herself out of Nark's arms and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshy. What brings you here?" Rin smiled.

Sesshoumaru gave her a dirty look and turned his attention to Naraku. "I thought you had something important to do today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This is what I had to do. Why? Is there something going on?" 

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and looked at Rin. She had a hurt look on her face, but she quickly covered it up.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just amazed you haven't slept with this guy yet." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What?" Rin screamed.

"I was expecting a bad girl like you to at least get comfortable with the 'boss' of our little group. You know, to get good points and all."

Naraku smiled and put his arm around Rin, "Who said we haven't?"

Rin gave him a horrifying look and she pushed him away. "Calm down, I'm joking." He said grabbing her again.

"Let me go. I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps around with anyone." Rin yelled.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Naraku gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a smile and looked at Naraku, "This chick is full of it. Her eyes are brown for a reason."

"Are you telling me... you two slept together?" Naraku asked.

Rin backed away from the two and gave Sesshoumaru the dirtiest look she could make.

"I didn't say that," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Rin felt her heart break and she balled up her fist. She didn't want Naraku to see her cry, but she didn't want Sesshoumaru to get away with saying what he said. She walked over to Naraku and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She wanted to get back at Sesshoumaru and make him jealous beyond belief.

"Look, dog boy here is really working my nerves. I'm gonna head back to my house and I'll see you tomorrow." Rin cooed in his ear. She gave his ear a little nibble and smiled.

Naraku nodded and Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. When he looked in her eyes, he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Suddenly without warning, Rin punched him in the face.

"You shouldn't describe women like me as a slut. We don't take it lightly," Rin yelled walking away.

Naraku watched impressed and Sesshoumaru held his cheek in shock.

"It seems like you need a few tips in the women department. I guess it doesn't matter with this one, however. It seems like I'm the guy she's going to fall for, and to think... I was worried you and her had something going on. Even if you did, it looks like it's over now. Oh well."

Sesshoumaru ignored Naraku's comment and stood up. He was about to go after Rin, but she was already gone. Sesshoumaru knew before he even saw the two together he wasn't going to be in a pleasant mood. He was expecting something bad to happen... but not as bad as pushing her away. He wanted Rin to know he was jealous of Naraku being near her; without using words. Now, he had to get Rin to like him again and he had to make sure Naraku kept his distance.

Life was starting to look like hell...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Rin! Rin! Open the door!" Sesshoumaru yelled. It took him almost an hour to convince himself to go to her house and try to talk to her. True, he was stubborn, but he really believed he felt something for her and he wasn't going to let it slip so easily; even if he acted like an ass.

Rin's door flew open and Sesshoumaru gasped when he caught sight of her. Rin wore a large Pittsburgh Steelers's t-shirt and he could see a pair of shorts poke out from underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a clip and her skin was slightly red, as if she just gotten out of the shower. The look in her eyes was dangerous and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Rin spat, seeing the smirk across his face.

"Let's talk." He offered trying to come inside.

Rin shoved him back into the hall and glared at him. "What the hell gives you the right to try and barge your way into my house? You acted like a complete ass earlier and you think I'm just going to let that go?"

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It just slipped." Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Slipped? Well, maybe my fist slipped into your jaw. I was hoping you would get the message when I punched you, but I was wrong. You wouldn't have said any of that stuff if you didn't mean it. There isn't anyone in this world who says things by accident. They would have to be happily sharing their feelings or thinking about it. Considering you said it 'slipped' you must have been thinking about it."

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a second, thinking about his next move. It was rare for him to get so worked up over something, but he didn't want to lose this fight. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's arm and pushed her into the apartment. He neglected Rin's angry cries, and he slammed the door.

"I told you I was sorry. Why can't you understand that?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Get the hell out of my house. I didn't invite you in here." Rin screamed.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her and Rin picked up her gun that was sitting on her living room table. She aimed it at Sesshoumaru's head and he froze. "I'm not going to tell you again. GET-THE-HELL-OUT!"

Sesshoumaru clinched his fist and stepped back, "Why are you making this so hard? Try to understand where I'm coming from. If you saw me with another women wouldn't you over react as well?"

"No, and maybe I don't want to understand you. I was a fool to think I could trust someone like you. You're nothing but a low life bastard. NOW GET OUT!"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and backed up towards the door. He took a glance at her, but something shinny caught his eye. He gasped in surprise and looked back at Rin. She didn't seem to notice. He nodded his head again and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

As soon as Sesshoumaru left the room, Rin dropped to her knees. She sat the gun on the floor and stared at it for a few minutes. Did she really have it in her to shot Sesshoumaru? As much as she convinced herself he was nothing than a low-life, she couldn't bring herself to do any harm to him.

"Do I still like him?" Rin whispered, shaking her head.

She pulled herself off the floor and walked inside her bedroom. She stood in the door way before walking to the window. /I wonder if I can see him/ Rin thought looking out.

She sighed slightly when she looked and didn't see him walking down the street. She was about to turn around, but a white head full of hair caught her attention. Sesshoumaru stood directly under her window and was looking up at her. Rin could fell the blush in her checks, but she quickly flicked him off. She saw Sesshoumaru smirk and began walking down the street.

"What is he up too?" Rin thought, but her telephone pulled her from her thoughts.

----

"So, their plan is to steal and sell the weapons?" Tony asked, when Rin reported Naraku's plan. He called her right after Rin saw Sesshoumaru outside and gave her the full plan.

"Yes sir, they also informed me that we would have to keep an eye out for Inu-yasha Youkai. It seems Naraku has a grudge against him." Rin said, taking a quick sip from her coffee.

"Interesting, do you have any idea as to why he wants to get him?" Tony questioned.

"No sir. I just know they want to make sure Mr. Youkai is out of their way."

"And why would anyone want me out of their way?" a deep, yet annoying voice yelled behind them.

Rin turned around and gasped when she saw a man that resembled Sesshoumaru in more ways than one. The only thing the two had different was the face structure (this man's face was more round than Sesshoumaru's) and his hair was pitch black. Rin gave him an odd look and the man stared at her.

"Is there something on my face or do you have another reason for staring at me?" the man said bluntly.

"Ah, excuse her, Inu-yasha. She's just a bit tired from her last mission. She's really a nice woman." Tony said, shaking the man's hand.

Inu-yasha looked at Rin and smirked, "Yeah, a nice girl always wear clothes like that."

Rin looked down at her light blue tank top, blue Nikes, and blue rolled up pants. She had a blue bandanna in her hair and a sports wrist band on. Her face turned red, and she jumped out of her seat. "I don't always dress like this and even if I did, it doesn't really matter. I know a lot of nice girls who dress like this all the time. You are nothing but a stereotype," Rin yelled.

Inu-yasha stared at her slightly shocked from her outburst. Tony tried to get her attention, but Inu-yasha began to yell back as well. "Well, excuse me MISS! How can I think of you as a decent woman when you are flashing your body around? If you want to be respected try putting on more clothes."

"EXCUSE ME! WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?" Tony yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Rin threw herself back in the chair and Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Now, Inu-yasha, she is dressed like this because she is an undercover agent and she's investigating a very dangerous group. She's just looking the part. Now, Rin, considering we know Inu-yasha is one of the targets, I want you to keep an eye on him."

Rin gasped and crossed her arms, "Great, now it's like I'm watching another Sesshoumaru. These two guys are going to fry my brain with confusion and anger."

Inu-yasha suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulder and stared at her wide-eyed. "Sesshoumaru? You know him?"

Rin slapped his hand off of her and nodded, "He's a part of the group I'm working with."

"So, my brother has joined a bunch of low lives. I'm guessing he's the one who wants to get rid of me know doubt. He was always jealous of what I've become. So much more powerful, handsome, more cre-"

"BROTHER?" Rin interrupted.

Inu-yasha nodded his head and smirked, "Surprised? I would be. We looking nothing a like,"

Rin rolled her eyes, "You do look alike. Anyway, I have to be going and Inu-yasha, please watch your back."

"They better watch theirs. Anyway, who else is in this group?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Sorry, but I cannot give you that information. Just watch out and try to stay away from your brother. He has no idea what Rin is and we can't risk her getting killed." Tony looked at Rin and smiled, "Be careful Rin. Be sure to distract the others from Inu-yasha and don't blow your cover."

Rin nodded her head and walked out of the office, as a completely different person.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, princess." Naraku smiled.

Rin grinned slightly and was suddenly pulled into his arms. "You're in a good mood." Rin smiled pulling back a bit.

"Today is the big day, princess. Before we start this mission I wanted to give you something." Naraku whispered pulling out a black box. Rin's eyebrows came together as she looked at a silver sniper with little diamonds along the handle glittering at her.

"Aw, do you always give your girls shinny new guns?" Rin joked.

"I never had a girl around long enough to give one to."

Rin blushed, "Is that so?"

Naraku smiled and was about to answer, when Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted.

"Can I speak to you, Rin?"

"No."

"Come on. This is really important."

"That's too bad."

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration and grabbed her by the arm. "Look, I'm trying to stay calm here. I don't know if I can keep it up."

Rin glared at him, "Well, try."

"You know what bitc-"

"If you finish that sentence Sesshoumaru, I promise it will be your last; and if you threaten my woman again... I promise you another woman will never want to look at you." Naraku warned, pulling the two apart.

"Your woman?" Sesshoumaru questioned looking at Rin.

Rin blushed a bit and Naraku confidently put an arm around her. Sesshoumaru glared at her and Rin began to feel nervous. "I don't remember you asking me to be your woman."

Naraku looked down at her, "There is no need. I always get what I want, even if the other person disagrees."

"Is that so?" Rin asked, pulling away from him. "Well, this is the first time you're going to have to ask. No offence Naraku, but I am not interested in a relationship."

"You didn't say that when you were all over me." Sesshoumaru added, coming between the two.

Rin blushed and Naraku's eyes widen slightly. "You two?"

Rin punched Sesshoumaru in the arm, "You asshole."

Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed Rin's arm, "Now will you talk to me?"

"She will speak to you later. I have a few things to say to her." Naraku yelled, pulling Rin away from him. He dragged her into another room, which he calls his office, and pushed her into a chair. Rin's arm ached, but she quickly brushed off the pain."

"What's your problem?"

"Problem? You want to know what the hell my problem is? You've been sleeping around."

"First off all, I only slept with Sesshoumaru and that was because I was drunk. Second, it really isn't your business who I sleep with. Third, I never and I will never have a relationship with you Naraku. You are a nice guy and all, but I just am not interested in becoming the girlfriend of a big time gang member."

Naraku slammed his hands on the table, "Look, bitch, I said this before and I'll say it again. I always get what I want... and what I want is you. I know that bastard Sesshoumaru wants you and I won't let him have another chance to be with you. Now, you are going to be my woman and do what I say or you will find yourself in a lot of trouble."

Rin stood up glaring, "Are you threatening me?"

Naraku stood up as well, "If you want to call it that."

"Fuck you," Rin yelled stomping out of the office. She knew she had to calm down or she would lose everything she worked for. But the thought of a MAN telling her what to do was too much. It pissed her off in so many ways. She was about to leave their hideout but Jaken's scratchy voice called out to her.

"I want you to hear your location before you leave." Jaken said, pulling on her arm.

"Location?"

"Yes, the location is what you will be doing and where you will be when we attack. Considering there will be a lot of officers around, we will need something to distract them. Naraku wants you to act like you are in danger, get at least some of the police force to follow you, and then kill the one's that follow you. While that is going on, Naraku will be on the roof with a sniper, hunting down Inu-yasha Youkai. I will be the one to lead Inu-yasha out into the open. I was able to hack into a US system and make me look like I am a part of the weapon shipment. I have already spoken to those in charge and they think I am some big time Japanese CEO who wants to buy most of the weapons. They believe I want to have a look at them before half of them are shipped into my non-existing office. Of course I made up a file that makes it look like I own a big company. Anyway, during that moment, Naraku will kill Inu-yasha. Of course, a few guards will have to come over and see what happened and that is when Naraku will leave the roof and make his way towards the weapons." Jaken laugh uncontrollable for a few seconds and Rin sighed.

"What is Sesshoumaru be doing?"

Jaken stopped laughing and looked back at his computer, "Sesshoumaru will be making a huge explosion 200 meters away from the weapons. The remaining guards or a majority of the remaining guards will leave and see what the fuss is about over there. Now with the guards you have gone, the guards that are around Inu-yasha's body, and the guards Sesshoumaru were able to draw, everyone will be in a fit of confusion. Naraku will then sneak down, kill whoever is around, grab the truck with the weapons and floor it out of there. We will then meet up and leave the country. Naraku said he knows a few people in Korea who are dying to buy this stuff."

Rin nodded her head, "I understand."

"Good, because we are doing all of this tomorrow night."

Rin's eyes bugged out and she laughed, "You got to be kidding me. That is sooooooo soon."

"Do you have something else planned?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming from behind her.

Rin jumped in surprised, "That's none of your business. I'm out of here."

Rin brushed her hair off her shoulder and pushed pass Sesshoumaru. He silently followed behind her as Rin made her way outside. When Sesshoumaru was sure they were out of ears way, he grabbed her.

"AH! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"I need to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Look fucker, I have nothing to say to you. Now, if you don't get out of my way I swear to g-"

"I know your secret. I know what you really are."

Rin's eyes widen in shock and she stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru watched the expression on her face as she spoke his next words, "I saw your police badge back at your apartment."

Rin gasped in surprised as Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around her arm and his golden eyes glared at her.

/Oh god/ She thought as panic filled her body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"SHIT!" Rin yelled, as Sesshoumaru pushed her into his apartment. She stumbled a few steps before crashing into a table. Pain shot up her leg and tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she was risking her life taking this case, but the thought never really occurred to her that she could be caught. After Sesshoumaru told her his discovery, he pushed her into a taxi and brought her to this apartment. She was too afraid to ask what he was going to do... and she knew she couldn't keep up her bad girl act, now that he knew the truth.

"Are you going to sit down?" Sesshoumaru asked, letting his eyes roam over her.

Rin took a deep breath and sat down on a black satin couch. She looked around his apartment slight, before setting her brown eyes on him again.

"This is the first time you've been in my apartment. Aren't you going to ask me why I brought you here? It isn't like we are going on a date or doing anything else. Tell me police girl, why did I bring you to my apartment?"

"Because you know I won't be able to tell anyone."

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru smirked, moving closer to her. "Do you know why you aren't going to tell anyone?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat as Sesshoumaru's warm hand rubbed down her left arm. She knew she was close to screaming, but she had to stay as calm as possible. "B-because... you're going to kill me."'

Sesshoumaru grabbed her face so hard, Rin was sure he could have broken her neck. Tears started to fill her eyes as he pushed her down on the couch. "You think... I could kill you?" He roared, pinning her hands above her head. Rin screamed out, but kept her eyes on him. She wasn't going to let him rape her or kill her. She was going to fight.

"Answer me!" Sesshoumaru yelled again, squeezing her wrist above her head.

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say!" Rin screamed, spitting into his face.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled himself off of her. Rin took the opportunity to roll off the sofa and crawl towards the door. Sesshoumaru leaped at her as Rin got on both legs and ran. In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was in front of her. His hand wrapped around her neck and he pushed her back. "Did you honestly think you were going to get away from me? Rin, I am faster and smarter than you give me credit for."

Rin stumbled as he pushed her further into his apartment. She wouldn't have been so nervous if she knew were she was going. But, Sesshoumaru's home was as mysterious as he was. She couldn't believe how far back he was taking her.

Finally, he pushed her hard enough to land of her rear end. She landed on soft fabric and her heart sank when she realized it was his bed. "What's wrong, Rin? This isn't the first time you've been in a bedroom with me."

Blush reddened Rin's cheeks and she glared at him, "So you're going to rape me? What point are you going to make by raping me? You found out I was a cop, who cares? I just want you to know that I am not afraid of you. I will do whatever I can to fight you and I don't care if I die doing it."

Sesshoumaru smirked and put his hand into his back pocket. He moved towards Rin as a silver blade appeared in his hand. "Do you really think I care what you think? Do you really think I give a shit about you?"

Rin continued to glare at him, "Then why don't you kill me?"

Sesshoumaru slashed the blade across Rin's shirt and a piece of fabric fell from her sleeve. Before she could say anything else to Sesshoumaru, his lips were crushed against her.

She screamed into his mouth and pushed him back. A smile was plastered on his lips as he let her force him away. Rin's face was covered in tears. /God, he really is going to rape me/

Sesshoumaru's smile washed away and he rubbed a tear from her eyes, "You think I'm going to rape you?"

Rin nodded her head and Sesshoumaru laughed, "Good, I want you to know that I have every intension of having sex with you. You know what I feel for you. You think I'm going to let you go that easily?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards a closet in the far right of the room and pulled out a little handgun. He aimed it at Rin and walked towards her, "Then you must me mistaken." He sat beside her and held the gun to her temple, "But for now..." He pulled the gun away from her head and dropped it in her hands, "I'll let you go."

Rin's face must have showed every sort of confusion a person could ever have. She quickly accepted the gun, but never took her eyes off of Sesshoumaru. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and backed away from her."

"B-but why?" Rin asked.

"Because... I still need you for the mission. I'll keep you're little secret a secret. However, if you don't listen to me... I promise I'll get you for it."

Rin nodded her head and pushed herself off the bed. She couldn't help but stare at him; afraid he was going to shoot her in her back the second she turned away from him. "Don't worry... I won't kill you."

Rin waited until a wall separated the two, before running towards the door. She ripped it opened and Sesshoumaru yelled one thing to her. "If you don't show up to the mission, Rin, I'll kill you."

"Are you insane?" Rin yelled as she slammed her fist onto Tony's desk. "He knows who I am! I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with him, but I don't think he'll let me live, even if I go to the mission."

Tony rubbed his head annoyingly and looked up at Rin. "I know you're scared, but you have to continue your job. I told you before you started that going undercover is going to be a hard. There will be times when you will have to look death in the face."

Rin felt tears sliding down her face, but she knew Tony was right. She nearly strangled him when he told her she wasn't ready for this sort of job. But she was so determined, but now... she was regretting everything.

"Glad to know you have normal clothes on for once." Inu-yasha's annoying voice boomed throughout Tony's office.

Rin glared at him, "I don't have time to fight with you. You should be kissing my ass for risking my life for you. If I knew what sort of jerk you were going to be... I wouldn't have sign up for this damn job."

Inu-yasha was taken by surprise, as the young woman screamed at him. He eyed Tony and saw the man's shocked face. Rin pushed pass Inu-yasha and slammed the door. "I thought you said she was really a nice woman."

Tony nodded his head, "She is... but today isn't the best for her. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be okay. She's going to have lots of back up. For now, I have to fill you in as to what is going to happen."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

"Rin, you are late! Mr. Naraku is furious with you. He wanted me to tell you that he is disappointed in you and you'll have to pay for your offense. He is waiting for you out back. Sesshoumaru is speaking with him and I'm sure you will have to take the consequences from both of them. How could you do somet-"

Rin's hand smacked against the man's mouth. Rin always found Jaken annoying, but today he seemed to be on High Annoying Mode. She brushed some of her brown hair from her eyes and moaned. She didn't want to be there. She was terrified Sesshoumaru might have told something to Naraku, and she was afraid of what he was going to do to her. She looked back at the small green suited man and saw his face turning blue. She quickly released his mouth, noticing she had his nose covered as well, and spat out an apology. "Say Jaken," she added. The small man glanced up at her questionably. "Did Sesshoumaru say anything odd to Naraku, today?"

"What do you mean odd? He doesn't say anything to me... and if I was ever caught listening to their conversations; I don't know what would happen to me."

Rin nodded her head convinced and began walking towards the back. She could hear Sesshoumaru's yells behind the metal door that lead outside. She smoothed out her hair and clothes and nervously pushed the door open. Unknowing to her presence, the two continued to argue.

"You don't have the right to decide what is good and bad for the girl. You don't even know if she likes you." Sesshoumaru yelled, getting closer to Naraku.

Naraku brushed his fingers through his hair and smiled, "Of course she likes me. What woman in the right mind wouldn't find me attractive?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "You really are a cocky bastard, aren't you?"'

Naraku glared and pushed Sesshoumaru in the chest. "Who the hell do you think you are? What are you? In love with her or something?" Naraku could see the anger that flashed pass Sesshoumaru's eyes and he smirked, "You are aren't you? Well, that's too bad. I've already told you that I'm taking the girl with me once this mission is over. She wouldn't say no to me even if she wanted to. I have that bitch wrapped around my finger."

Anger filled Rin and she annoyingly cleared her throat. The two men jumped in surprised and Naraku walked towards her, "How long have you been there?"

Rin pushed him away from her and walked towards Sesshoumaru. Her eyes remained cold as she looked him directly into his eyes, "I'm here... are you happy?"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched slightly and he pushed her out of the way. "I'm warning you Naraku, don't fuck around. We don't have time to BS. We can finish this after the mission. I'm dying to share a few words with you."

Naraku nodded, "Ditto. I'm bursting with excitement."

With that, Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room, not giving Rin or Naraku another look.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked dramatically.

Naraku smiled and walked towards her, "What sort of hello was that?"

Rin gave him a confused look, "Wha?"

Naraku smirked and pulled her body close. He leaned close to her and Rin put a hand towards his lips. "I don't think so. Look, I think it's about time we get a few things straight. One, I'm not your girlfriend so I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. Two, I don't know what sort of fantasy you have in your mind... but I'm not going anywhere with you after this damn mission. And THREE, if you call me a bitch one more time, Naraku... I swear to the gods I'll kill you."

Naraku laughed and released Rin from his grip. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? After this mission, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I thought you guys were going to give me some excitement. The only thing I found here is a headache and irritation." Rin brushed her hands through her hair, "So let's make this fast, okay?"

Naraku stood stunned as Rin turned from him and walked away. He couldn't believe that girl... that BITCH, thought she could say that to him and get away with it. "She obviously doesn't know who she's messing with." He mumbled. "Well, I'm just going to teach the little girl some manners."

"Glad to know you decided to show up. I wouldn't want your boss to get upset because you failed your little mission." Sesshoumaru whispered behind Rin.

She growled lightly and rolled her eyes, "Why don't you kiss my perfect little butt and then go kill yourself?"

"Well, I kissed that pretty little butt more than once... and I wouldn't quite do it again because the smell alone made me want to kill myself."

Rin's eyes widened with embarrassment. "You BASTARD!" She screamed pushing a smirking Sesshoumaru away. She glared back at him for a second as a single thought popped into her mind. 'Did he just joke with me?'

Jaken's voice broke the two from silence just as Naraku entered the room. Rin made eye contact with him for a second, before focusing on Jaken's instructions.

"I want you to understand that we have to do everything exactly or we won't be able to get out of there alive. I did all the calculations and discovered that we will have exactly 26 minutes to do everything. We can' waste anytime, got it?"

Everyone agreed and Naraku put in a few words. Rin looked nervously at Sesshoumaru and an odd thought came to her mind. "What will happen to Sesshoumaru once this is over? Will he go to jail? Well, I guess he will considering he is a criminal. Why should I care anyway? He is such a jerk!"

"RIN!" Naraku yelled, throwing a silver gun into her hands. "Don't space out on the job, understand?" Rin nodded and Naraku finished up his pointless speech.

Sesshoumaru found himself closer to Rin once Naraku and Jaken went to a separate room to talk more about the mission. He knew she would be pissed still, but he couldn't help seeing her mad. He brushed a finger across her butt and smiled, "You're butt really does look nice from this angle."

"Look asshole," but Sesshoumaru silenced her with his lips. Rin blinked confusingly as Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and forced his tongue into her mouth. Rin couldn't help herself and started to respond to his kisses. Sure he was an ass, but he really was a good-looking guy and Rin couldn't help but notice. Sesshoumaru finally ended the kiss and gently whispered, "Be careful... please?"

He pulled away quickly and left the room without another word. Rin stood stunned and brushed her fingers shyly across her lips.

Naraku watched angrily as Rin stood dreamy eyed in the direction Sesshoumaru went. How dare he try to take his woman? How dare SHE allow him to kiss her?

Naraku's jaw tightened as he stuffed his gun into his belt. Those two were going to pay big time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Okay, remember we have twenty-six minutes to do this. Lets make it good and try not to get caught," Naraku order through Rin's walkie-talkie. Rin agree and began to pull out her appropriate attire.

She remembered everything Tony told her at the station. Rin had to place tranquilizers inside her gun, which was very similar to the bullets Naraku had given her before. She had to make sure Naraku didn't notice the difference and also keep an eye on him as well. Considering, Naraku was on the roof with a sniper and Jaken was pretending to be one of the good guys, it wasn't going to be an easy job. Plus, Rin wasn't too sure if Sesshoumaru told the others about her true identity, and if not... why hasn't he done anything to her yet?

"Jeez, I don't think I'll be able to do this again." Rin mumbled just as Naraku's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay everyone... its show time."

Inu-yasha watched annoyingly at the short man before him. He had a round head and an annoying green suite. Every time Inu-yasha looked at him the guy would flinch. Inu-yasha had to question why this guy wanted to play the part as a big time CEO. He remembered Rin telling him not to walk off into an opening and not to tell the man any important information.

"If Naraku and his gang realize you know, everything could turn for the worst." Rin yelled at Inu-yasha countless of times before the mission. Inu-yasha was about to say something to the man, when his eyes caught a small figure walking towards a group of police officers.

Rin's attire was almost slashed to nothing and she cried and screamed in a panic. Inu-yasha had to admit her acting skills were amazing. If he didn't know better, he would have run to her and aided her in anyway. However, this was all a trap, he reminded himself.

Four guards walked with Rin to an unnamed place and Inu-yasha smirked. /Okay green man, make your move/ he thought.

Jaken nervously turned to Inu-yasha and smiled. "I wonder what happened to that young girl." He commented.

Inu-yasha nodded his head and remained silent. Jaken sighed before continuing, "These guns will be a fortune. I'm sure you guys are very proud to have such amazing weapons on your side."

"Yes, very fortunate. We wouldn't want to let these fall into the wrong hands." Inu-yasha added.

"Yes, that's why I am willing to buy half of your stock. As you are aware, my company is 100 percent loyal to the United States and the TYPD. I assure you that your weapons will be put to good use and only used for the protection of Japan."

"I'm sure your right." Inu-yasha smiled.

"Yes sir, I have a few papers in my briefcase that I am dying to show you. There is a complete outline of what my company offers and what you can gain by selling me these weapons. So if you could just follow me sir, I'm sure we can come to a very interesting compromise."

"You can show me the paper work later or you can bring the papers over here. I wouldn't want to miss anything with all the commotion that is going around."

Jaken's smile melted off his face, "Well sir, it is noisy over here. We wouldn't want others interfering with our business. Wouldn't you much rather move to a more... quieter place."

Inu-yasha shook his head, "No, I'm good here. It is my job to make sure everything is going orderly. So why don't you run along and bring the papers here."

Jaken growled lightly and walked away from Inu-yasha. When he was sure he was a fair distance away, he called in Naraku.

"What the hell is taking you so long? Rin called me and told me she took care of her share of work, and Sesshoumaru is waiting for his signal. I want Inu-yasha dead and now."

Jaken could feel the sweat dripping down his back, "Sir, Inu-yasha refuse to come with me. He won't move from his spot."

Naraku was silent for a minute before answering, "Well, we only have 10 minutes left, so we better think of something. I'll get Sesshoumaru to do his part and when everyone is in a panic, I want you to kill anyone around and inside the truck with the weapons. I want you to floor it out of here once you get the opportunity and I'll take care of the rest. We will meet where we planned."

"Yes, sir." Jaken nodded. "What about miss. Rin? What should we do about her?"

"Jaken, I told you... I'll take care of it." With that, Naraku shot off his communicator and Jaken made his way back to Inu-yasha.

"I was about to search for you, thought you got killed or something." Inu-yasha joked.

Jaken forced a smile, "Killed? Not yet..." Inu-yasha laughed and was about to give a smart-ass remark when a loud explosion went off. Caught off guard, a few officers fell to the ground and Inu-yasha was certain the plan was about to change.

Jaken quickly made his way towards the weapons and nervously shot about 3 officers. Considering all the noise, he was unnoticed.

Rin screamed as she stumbled to the ground. She wasn't expecting the blast and was glad she finished putting on her change of clothes. The four guards who escorted her were knocked off in an alley and she knew Tony would have someone to pick them up later. She quickly changed her bullets to real bullets and made her way towards the action. Police officers were scattered all over the place and she yelled into her walkie-talkie. "Naraku, what's going on?"

"A change of plans, dolly. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"What about Sesshoumaru and Jaken? Did you kill Inu-yasha?"

"Rin, I told you not to worry about that. Just go north towards the explosions... you'll no what to do once you get there."

Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken claimed into the truck and kept a low profile. Naraku told him there was a change of plans and Jaken was the one who was going to drive the truck off. The only thing Naraku failed to mention was... what they were going to do now. Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure Rin was okay, but had the surprise of his life when Rin came running straight towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Naraku told me to walk towards the blast. What else was I suppose to do? What the hell are you doing?" Rin yelled, trying to be heard over all the sounds.

Sesshoumaru looked around and pulled Rin behind a large garbage can. A few police officers could be heard talking and Sesshoumaru smirked. "This would be the perfect time to make you known, police girl."

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru, "Look, would you stop talking to me like you know me. We don't have the time to argue about stuff like this."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yeah, your right."

He pushed Rin so she fell from behind the trashcan. A few police yelled and Rin gasped.

A man grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her away from Sesshoumaru's hiding spot. She knew she couldn't say anything, because the only people who know she was innocent was Inu-yasha, Tony (who was no where around), and Sesshoumaru (who allowed her to be caught). She also didn't know where Naraku was and didn't want to say anything that would allow him to discover her. (If he didn't know already of course).

"Sir, this girl was found hiding over there. Do you think she is responsible for the explosion?" A police asked as Inu-yasha made his way towards them.

/Good, he isn't dead yet/ Rin thought.

Inu-yasha remained silent as another explosion went off and the truck of weapons shot off towards the sound. "What the hell? The guns? Sir, someone is stealing the guns."

"Why the hell are you telling me? Leave this girl and go after it, NOW!" Inu-yasha yelled as the men pushed Rin out of the way. Rin stumbled and Inu-yasha caught her before she fell completely on the ground.

"Graceful?" he smirked, and Rin was about to reply but Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted her.

"Now, you're trying to take my girl? Damn, what ever happened to that slut you were banging? You get tired of her, little brother?"

Inu-yasha growled, "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what the hell are you trying to prove?"

"Relax; you both know I'm the same as Rin. Little secrets never hurt anyone."

Rin looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I told you before, Rin. 'Maybe you aren't what you seem. Maybe I'm not what I seem', you should never judge." Sesshoumaru smirked, "Just incase you're slow on the info... I'm your boss's boss. I'm the one who selected you for this job and I'm the one who was pulling all the strings. You aren't the only secret agent around here."

Rin's mouth fell open in shock, "So, you were just playing with me?"

"No, I wasn't kidding when I said you were my girl."

"And I wasn't kidding when I said she mine..." Naraku's voice replied behind Sesshoumaru. A gunshot was fired and Rin watched in horror as Sesshoumaru fell to the ground. Inu-yasha pushed Rin behind him and glared as Naraku made his way towards them.

"Surprise Princess. Did you really think you could go off and leave me so easily? It's gonna be harder than that to get rid of me." Naraku smirked as he held the gun towards Inu-yasha and Rin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Rin couldn't explain what she was feeling right at that moment. It was as if her entire body froze and she was stuck watching the same scene over and over. Each second that passes, she hoped Sesshoumaru would jump up and call her stupid for even thinking he could be shot like that. Reality soon hit her and she realized, everything she worked for, was about to come to a terrible end. Inu-yasha was still in front of her and the look in Naraku's eyes was frightening. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Inu-yasha interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you really think you're going to get away with this?"

Naraku smirked and walked closer, "Of course, did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Bastard," Inu-yasha mumbled. Rin felt Inu-yasha put his hand behind his back and pull out a pistol. Rin was impressed Inu-yasha even considered hiding a gun under his shirt and felt her heart leap. "Naraku, let Rin go and we can talk it out.

Humor filled Naraku's eyes for a second, "Are you serious? Let's talk it out, you say? This bitch has to pay for what she did. She knew I wanted her, and she was here fucking the enemy. I knew Sesshoumaru had to be related to you some how. You have to be blind not to see that you look so much alike. I didn't say anything because he was good with a gun, and I decided to use him until this mission was over with. The real shocker here was that my little Rin was a cop as well. I guess I was paying more attention to my dick than my brain. I should have noticed that the moment she started working with me."

Rin's anger suddenly hit peek as she grabbed Inu-yasha's gun from behind his back and aimed it at Naraku. Inside she knew she was afraid, but she was a cop, and she had to do what she had to do. "Well, you didn't notice did you Naraku?" Rin confidently walked from behind Inu-yasha, never taking her eyes from Naraku's. Naraku blinked for a second, surprised by her weapon, and smirked. "Oh, so you wanna play with the big boys now? Well, let me tell you honey, I'm gonna kick the shit out of that pretty little face of yours, I'm gonna screw the shit out of you, and when I'm done, I'm gonna throw away the trash."

Rin gasped in disgust, "You really are a disgusting bastard," and then she fired.

Surprised by Naraku's movements, the bullet missed and he fired two shots of his own. Rin guessed the first one hit Inu-yasha because she heard him moan in pain, the second one painfully hit Rin in the left arm and she dropped the gun in the process. Naraku laughed and made his way towards her, "Not so tough are you?"

Rin felt the tears burn her eyes, but she knew she couldn't give up that easily. She made her way towards the gun, but Naraku got to it before her. She fell backwards in shock and landed hard on her butt. Naraku smirked, "God, just seeing you down there makes me want you more."

Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru's arm flew out from under his body and grabbed Naraku's ankle. Naraku fell backwards surprised and Sesshoumaru used his leg to kick him in the face, knocking him out. Rin could see the pain on his face as he pushed himself up and quickly grabbed Rin and Naraku's gun. He threw one to Rin and aimed the other at Naraku's head. He was about to pull the trigger when Rin yelled. "You can't kill him Sesshoumaru. You'll lose your position if you do..." She knew it was a really gay thing to say at a time like this, but she still had to think like an officer. Sesshoumaru gave her a look, and Naraku's body came from the ground and in one quick motion, he stuck a knife into Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru yelled out in pain, and Naraku took the moment to do a hook kick into his back, sending Sesshoumaru flying to the ground.

"Tssk, Tssk, Sesshoumaru, I expected more from you." Naraku lifted up his pant leg and pulled out a gun that was tucked into a case around his calf muscle. "Always finish your job," he smirked shooting Sesshoumaru again.

Rin screamed and fired the gun Sesshoumaru had given her moments before. Her nervousness made her miss and Naraku laughed, "Better run princess. I'll give you the count of ten. I promise, no dirty business, but the second I catch you, you're mine."

Rin nervously stepped back "ONE" Naraku started, and Rin took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello every! Finally the last chapter of my fic is here. I am sorry for the super long wait… But I am FINALLY IN COLLEGE. Well, as a new year treat…. (or maybe not), I have RE-WRITTEN all the chapters of this story. I started this story when I was in the 10th grade and now I'm a first year in college. It needed to be updated. Of course, you might still find some problems… because I didn't want to change it to much. But… there are some longer parts and conversations are slightly different. Well, ENJOY… and I hope you like the end of this fic.

HAPPY READINGS

----

Chapter 12:

/What should I do/ Rin thought as she made her way towards the busy city before her. She knew she had a better chance getting away if she mingled with the people, but she knew Naraku didn't care if there were innocents around or not. She looked nervously behind her and sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there.

She looked around and noticed a small girl selling umbrellas while her mother sold handmade sweaters. Rin made her way towards the two and gave them a smile. "Can I buy an umbrella and sweater please?" The little girl smiled and handed Rin the items. Rin pulled the sweater over her head and opened the umbrella. A lovely pattern of flowers sat above Rin's head and the girl held her hand out. "Thank you," Rin smiled, handing the girl 1000 yen. (Note: 1000 yen is about $10US)

/Hopefully I won't be recognized/ Rin thought as she made her way into the crowd. She held the umbrella close to her head and leaned the front down so it would cover her face. Rin's eyes widen hopefully when she finally took the moment to look from under the umbrella and noticed a large hospital at least 300 meters from her. /If I can get inside- I can get hel-/

Rin's thoughts were quickly cut off when a pair of arms went around her waist. She felt herself being pulled into a muscular chest and she got chills as a kiss was planted on her cheek. "Ten." Naraku whispered into her ear.

"Please… Naraku… please?" Rin cried as she felt him pull her away from the crowded sidewalk and into a side street. He moved his body so he could put his arm around her and used his other hand to rest the gun against her side. Rin clinched the umbrella as he pulled her further down the street. "Naraku…" she said again, this time more urgent.

She felt him tense and was suddenly pushed against a wall. Pain shot through her arm and tears filled her eyes as Naraku pressed the gun into her side. "Did you really think you were going to get away?" he yelled. Rin flinched and Naraku pulled the umbrella out of her hand and threw it to the ground. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled again, this time pulling at the fabric on the sweater. The sweater came apart easily and soon Rin was trembling with fear. "Naraku please…"

"Please what? Please kill me? Please fuck me? Please what, Rin?" Naraku growled.

Rin cried out when she felt Naraku put his free hand against her arm. He rubbed it slowly up her arm and held his fingers to Rin's face. Blood covered his fingers and he rubbed it lightly along Rin's lips. He sucked the rest off his fingers and moved in to lick them from Rin's lips. "Delicious." He smirked.

He rubbed his hand along her arm again, but pressed against her bullet wound. She screamed out in pain and Naraku silenced her with his lips. "Rin…why did you betray me?" he asked.

"How could I betray you when I was never on your side?" Rin yelled.

Naraku slapped her, causing Rin to stagger side ways. She fell to the ground and before she knew it, Naraku was straddling her. "You lead me on. You made me think you liked me. You fucked with me and then fucked that asshole Sesshoumaru. What the hell were you thinking, Rin?"

He pressed the gun to her head and Rin screamed again. She didn't know what to do. All those classes she took in self defense left her head the moment he pressed the gun to her temple. Everything washed from her mind and the only thing she could do was cry.

She didn't stop him when he began kissing her.

She didn't stop him when he started unbuttoning her shirt.

She didn't stop him when he pulled on her pants.

She didn't stop him when he began feeling her.

Rin's couldn't stop the tears that fell from her as Naraku felt her body. His lips were like acid and it burned her skin. She closed her eyes and her thoughts flooded to Sesshoumaru. Was he okay? Was he alive? If he was alive, did he get help? Was he looking for her?

Realization slapped Rin hard in the face and the only thing in her mind was Sesshoumaru. What if he was died and she was the only one to help him? Here she was, allowing Naraku to do things to her while the man she loved was dying.

_**The man she loved…**_

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered.

Naraku stopped all movements and looked directly into Rin's eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" he repeated.

"Yes, SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled, kicking her leg up and connecting with Naraku's groin.

Naraku rolled off of Rin and she took that moment to give him another kick. She could hear him swearing at her under his breathe and she quickly scanned the area for a weapon. /Shit… I can't use anything to protect myself with/ Rin thought.

Naraku started to compose himself again and turned to Rin. "You stupid, STUPID, BITCH!" he coughed a little and held his hands closer towards his private area. "I'm going to kill you." Rin held her arm trying to stop the blood that oozed from it. "Naraku, you are nothing but a pathetic bastard who gets off by making other lives a living hell. You are really pathetic and you have to be shitting yourself if you think you will get away with this."

Rin turned her back on him and began running the opposite way they came in. She knew Naraku would be pissed beyond all belief and she didn't want to risk the lives of other. If her memory was correct, the alley they were currently on would put her on 'Brice Street' and Brice Street were a few blocks away from the police station. Rin could feel the pain in her arm escalating, but she had to keep on running. She was almost there; she could basically feel her freedom. When…

_**Pain**_

First it hit the shoulder and moved down to the where her previously injury was. It almost tingled, but then it started to hurt again. This time the pain was in her leg… falling. That's what she remembered before her brain started to register everything that was happening. She was shot... Naraku shot her.

Rin screamed out as she landed on the ground. She could hear Naraku's footsteps approaching her, and she started to panic. "Rin, Rin, Rin…" she could hear him laughing and the click of the gun's clip. Rin shut her eyes tight and forced herself to turn towards him. "Go ahead… shoot me, you stupid BASTARD!"

Naraku pointed the gun at her, "Still cocky as ever; even when you're about to die. It's a pity we didn't get together… such a waste."

Rin closed her eyes as the trigger was pulled and the shot was released. The only thing her ears could hear was the sound of the bullet flying out of the trigger. She waited for the little silver object to pierce her skin and more of her warm blood to fall to the dirty earth. She waited and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes.

Naraku looked shocked as blood was seen running down his arm. Rin could her noises behind him and she forced her body to look pass Naraku. "S-Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled herself up. Inu-yasha held him up with an irritated expression on his face and Sesshoumaru clenched to him with one arm and a gun in the other. He still held the gun up as Naraku turned towards him.

"Sesshoumaru, still alive?" Naraku question as he fell to the ground. Rin kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru as she slowly and painfully made her way towards him. Tears kept streaming down her face, "Sesshoumaru." She called again.

Inu-yasha, making sure Sesshoumaru could balance, stepped away from him as Rin came into his opened arms. "I thought you were dead." She cried.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the head, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Far from it…" Rin tried to laugh but her voice was cut short.

Sesshoumaru could see the fear and pain in her eyes as she clenched onto him. Sesshoumaru thought he felt something pass him, but when he realized what it was he looked in rage.

"Inu-yasha… call the ambulance!"

Inu-yasha looked at Sesshoumaru in pure horror as he pointed his gun at a sneering Naraku. "I'll kill her-" Naraku started but Sesshoumaru pulled the trigger. A bullet was forced into his chest and Naraku's body flew out from under him.

"CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Inu-yasha stood shocked.

Sesshoumaru's legs became weak as he fell to the ground holding Rin in his arms. "Rin… wake up. DAMN IT!"

He could see blood forming on her shirt and he moved the already ripped fabric away. He could see where a bullet hit her and held her closer. "God… Rin please… stay with me."

Blood was seeping from under her chest and soaked into her white bra. Her eyes fluttered open, "Sesshoumaru…I'm sor-sorry." When Rin's eyes closed the second time Sesshoumaru held her closer. "Rin! RIN! Open your eyes, damn it! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

Inu-yasha yelled into his cell phone and behind them, police cars pulled in.

----

**Three Days Later**

Sesshoumaru couldn't pull his eyes away from the display. The white object held Rin's body and her pale motionless body stared back at him. Flowers and cards surrounded her, leaving the air with a pleasant scent. Sesshoumaru refused to let tears fall from his eyes- how could it end up this way. He promised himself she wouldn't get hurt… and he failed. He allowed Naraku to shoot her…to hurt her… and in the end… she ended up this way.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to her and nervously brushed some of her brown hair from her face. He wished he could see her brown eyes spark at him or her beautiful smile beam at him. He had already talked to her boss, Tony, about the situation and told him everything that had happened three days ago. Naraku was died, Jaken was captured, and he was healing.

Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Rin on her stiff lips. "When did I start to fall in love with you?" He whispered, sitting a pile of flowers on top of her. "Lily's of the Valley… Tony told me they are your favorite."

Sesshoumaru ran his finger along her face, "What I wouldn't do to see your smiling face." Sesshoumaru bent his head down and fought the urge to cry. He promised he wouldn't do it.

"Well… you wouldn't have to do much." A small, almost a whisper replied.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up as Rin smiled weakly at him. "Sesshoumaru… where am I? Where's Naraku?"

"You've been in a coma for three days. Naraku is dead… but more importantly… how are you feeling?"

Rin looked at her body and saw the white wraps around her. Her shoulder, leg, and chest area were covered in wraps and a dozen flowers sat on top of her. "Lily's of the Valley" She smiles, looking at Sesshoumaru. She could see the worry in his eyes and she smiled. "It's okay now. I'm okay… we got through it."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and took Rin's hand. "I thought I lost you. Promise me you'll be more careful in the future."

"Well, it's your fault to begin with. You're the one who put me on this mission. It's not my fault you fell helplessly in love with me." She joked.

Sesshoumaru smirked a little, "You're right… that can't be helped. That's why-" Rin stopped her laughing and looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eye. "-Would you marry me?" He asked.

Rin couldn't help the tears as she painfully opened her arms and held Sesshoumaru. "I love you… but I can't marry you; not now at least." She could see the hurt in Sesshoumaru's eyes so she quickly explained herself. "Just think about it… we… well you haven't told me the truth about you. In my mind, you're still an ex-convict… even if you are innocent. You know about me from work, but on a personal level, I have done nothing but lie to you. We need to start over… we can't just jump into marriage. But I'll tell you this…"

Rin held Sesshoumaru's chin in her hand and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "We can date… and we'll see if this marriage thing is what we really want."

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled Rin into a hug. "Oww!" Rin whined. He pulled away from her, "I love you." He whispered.

Rin smiled, "And I love you." Rin couldn't help but smile; and in that moment she truly appreciated going undercover.

Even if being undercover is an Itch

THE END

---

Well, what do you guys think? I know I have a BIG PROBLEM with ending fics… its never good. But yes… just to answer some thoughts in your head:

I LOVE SESSHOUMARU AND RIN TOGETHER! But I didn't want to have a completely cheese-ball ending with them getting married and what not. They don't even know each other and I didn't want the end of my fic to have an unlikely ending. Do you think I did the right thing? PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

This is more of a thought than anything… but did you guys think Rin was dead when Sesshoumaru went to put the flowers on her. That's what I wanted you to think. Did you think that? PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

Are you happy with the overall production of this fic. Sorry… it took me forever to finish… but writers-block and college together… that's not good.

WELL THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH ME…. AND HOPEFULLY I SHOULD BUST OUT WITH SOME NEW THINGS.

THANKS.

Much love,

novasenshi


End file.
